Couples bizarres
by MymyeReveuse
Summary: Voila, un jour ou le ciel était vert et le gazon bleu... Heu, ben c'est des entre-défis, c'est tout! Bonne lecture! ^^
1. Défi de Rêv

Elle arrêta aussitôt qu'un murmure de conversation résonnait dans le corridor.  
  
"--a vraiment dit ça?"  
  
"--trois parchemins entiers! Rogue est malade--"  
  
Elle se blottit contre le mur en agrippant fermement sa cape d'invisibilité. Un tel vêtement coûtait cher, mais il valait jusqu'à moindre Mornille. Et ce n'était pas comme si elle ne pouvait pas se le payer de toutes façons...  
  
Les élèves passèrent, et elle continua son chemin. Quelques enjambées plus tard, elle faisait face à l'infirmerie. Comme toujours...  
  
Rien n'avait changé.  
  
Jetant un coup d'œil aux alentours, elle entra prudemment. Un des lits était occupé, dissimulés sous d'épais rideaux blancs. La visiteuse se déplaça donc en silence jusqu'à l'office principal. Elle y entra.  
  
"Qu'est-ce qui se passe?!" lança une voix effrayée, et la nouvelle venue enleva immédiatement sa cape en affichant un petit sourire.  
  
"Je t'ai à chaque fois, Pompom, tu devrais cesser d'être aussi nerveuse."  
  
"Narcissa!" s'exclama l'infirmière avec soulagement en se plaquant la main sur la poitrine. "Arrête de mettre cette cape, veux-tu!"  
  
Puis, l'énervement oublié, elles sourirent toutes deux et se prirent en étreinte.  
  
"Ça faisait longtemps..."  
  
"Je sais, mais Drago est resté tout l'été à la maison et je ne pouvais pas disparaître comme ça."   
  
"Ce n'est pas grave. Je comprends très bien." Elle continua plus doucement. "Tu m'as beaucoup manqué."  
  
Pompom Pomfresh regarda chaleureusement la blonde devant elle.   
  
Elle avait beaucoup changé, mais l'infirmière y retrouvait tout de même la jeune adolescente d'autrefois. Elle était toujours aussi belle. Seulement plus mûre, plus fatiguée... Et moins vivante. Ce mariage forcé avec Lucius l'avait tellement détruite...  
  
Mais elle commençait à se refaire, morceau par morceau...  
  
"Moi aussi, ma jolie." Pompom laissa échapper un court rire ironique. "Pourquoi ne me crois-tu jamais quand je dis ça?"   
  
"Je suis vieille..."  
  
"Pas du tout! Tu es parfaite, tout autant que lorsque que je t'ai vu la première fois." Narcissa fixa l'autre femme, feignant l'indignation.   
  
Pompom lui retourna le regard, puis lui envoya un sourire. La blonde aussi lui semblait parfaite... Pour accentuer ces pensées, elle s'approcha à nouveau de Narcissa en lui glissant la main dans les cheveux. "Et puis, comment s'est passé ton été?" Ses lèvres se plissèrent un peu, amèrement. "Lucius quitte-il encore la maison régulièrement en te laissant seule avec l'enfant?"  
  
À ces mots, le visage de Narcissa se défit un peu, et elle fut contente que l'infirmière ne la voyait pas en ce moment. Elle portait encore ce secret, même à celle qu'elle aimait. "Oui, mais je m'y suis habitué maintenant. Ça va."  
  
Pompom Pomfresh, ayant entendu l'incertitude de la voix, allait plonger son regard dans celui de l'autre femme lorsqu'un horrible bruit de métal retentit de l'autre côté de la porte. Elle afficha son air professionnel, celui que Narcissa avait lentement réussi à lui détacher une vingtaine d'années plus tôt mais qui revenait toujours, et se quitta en chuchotant un léger mot d'excuse.  
  
"Messieurs Goyle et Malefoy," La blonde leva vivement les yeux vers la porte, surprise d'entendre le nom de son fils au travers du bois. "Je vous l'ai déjà dit cent fois! Laissez Crabbe se reposer! Les rougeurs ne partiront que s'il est calme."   
  
"On le prend comme ça, tacheté ou non. J'ai besoin de lui tout de suite!"   
  
Son fils.  
  
Dieu qu'il ressemblait à son père...  
  
"Non. Restez tranquille ici, sans rien toucher, ou partez." Une pause. "Pas plus de dix minutes."  
  
Le silence s'installa, suivit par le retour de Pompom à son office. Narcissa se poussa lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, évitant de se faire voir. Elle aperçut tout de même un large garçon enveloppé de tissu noir. Sûrement Gregory Goyle; Drago le lui avait présenté.  
  
Et elle connaissait que trop bien ses parents.  
  
"Ah, ces jeunes! C'est tout un fils que tu as là, Narcie!" La blonde sourit au surnom, balayant ses pensées noires rapidement.   
  
"Je l'aime bien, tout de même. C'est à mon avis le seul point positif de mon mariage. Mais la nuit où il fut conçu fut carrément insupportable!" Pompom eût un sourire compatissant, puis éclata de rire. Narcissa continua, douce. "Je préfère être avec toi pour ces choses là."  
  
Elles se turent complètement, et attendirent inconfortablement quelques secondes.   
  
La dernière fois qu'elles s'étaient vues, ainsi, isolées, elles ne s'étaient même pas embrassées. À peine touchées. Et ça faisait si longtemps...  
  
"Tu veux bien, c'est certain?"  
  
L'infirmière répondit en lui prenant doucement le visage. "J'adorerais être avec toi, mais les élèves pourraient tout faire exploser si je les laisse seuls trop longtemps... Attends-moi."  
  
Elle avança vers Narcissa, et l'embrassa délicatement, refusant de la laisser encore seule sans un peu d'affection.   
~*~  
  
  
"Grabbe, va voir."  
  
"Mais--"   
  
"Tu l'as entendu aussi bien que moi! Elle riait toute seule, cette vieille folle. Je veux savoir pourquoi."  
  
"...d'accord, Drago..."  
  
Pour quelqu'un d'aussi idiot, il semblait reconnaître les risques d'un tel geste. Mais il devait relever le défi, prouver à son ami qu'il pouvait le faire.  
  
Il tourna lentement la poignée et les trois Serpentards, le dernier à moitié endormi, regardèrent la porte avec curiosité.  
  
Gregory la poussa brusquement. Ils avalèrent leurs souffles.  
  
Deux femmes, l'infirmière et une grande blonde, s'embrassaient. Alertées par la nouvelle lumière qui venait de l'infirmerie, elles se retournèrent vers les garçons. Drago reconnut immédiatement le deuxième visage.  
  
"MAMAN?!"   
  
"Drago?!"  
  
Le blond fut transi de surprise, puis de dégoût, et finit par secouer la tête dédaigneusement avant de partir en courant. Il sortit en claquant violemment la porte.   
  
Les deux autres sorciers continuaient de fixer les femmes, trop confus pour même penser à parler.   
  
Pompom soupira, l'exaspération affichée clairement dans son visage. Elle se leva, ('Je déteste faire ça...') et empoigna sa baguette magique.  
  
"Oubliettes! ...Narcie, cache-toi un moment, s'il te plait."  
~*~   
Haletant, Drago arriva enfin à sa destination. Il cogna frénétiquement sur le mur.   
  
"Malefoy?" La tapisserie, un serpent métallique enroulé autour d'un chaudron, était disparue en laissant en trou béant. Severus Rogue se tenait debout devant son élève.  
  
"L'inf-" Inspiration, expiration. "Infirmi-" Une courte toux. "Ma mè- Pom-" Il souffla longuement, incapable de continuer.   
  
Le professeur fronça les sourcils. "L'infirmerie?" Drago hocha la tête. "D'accord, je vous suis." Ils partirent, le blond tentant de garder une bonne cadence. Severus le devançait de plusieurs mètres.  
  
"Oh, salut Drago! Tu viens voir Vince aussi?"  
  
Les deux sorciers s'arrêtèrent et Drago fixa Gregory Goyle comme s'il venait de trouver la solution à la faim dans le monde.   
  
"Que fais-tu ici? Où est Pomfresh?" demanda-t-il d'une voix faible.   
  
"Hein? ...À l'infirmerie, non?"  
  
"Non! Je..." Il stoppa net, et continua son chemin d'un air déterminé. Severus le regarda s'arrêter devant l'infirmerie, et y entra avec lui. Ils laissèrent Goyle seul, qui restait confus.  
  
"Pomfresh!" Il reprenait de la force, nota le professeur. Mais le blond ne reçu aucune réponse. Mais le rideau d'un des lits remua et la tête rougeaude de Crabbe en sortit.   
  
"Il y a un problème? T'as perdu quelque chose? …Oh, et puis Drago... tu m'as apporté un gâteau? Il n'y en a pas ici..."   
  
L'autre garçon serra les poings. "Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez vous deux? Vous avez pas vu la-- la scène de tout à l'heure?! C'était ma- ma mère, ma MÈRE bon sang!"  
  
"Narcissa?" intervint Severus, surpris.  
  
"Oui, elle et... elle et... Ah, dit lui, Crabbe!" Celui-ci haussa les épaules, affichant l'innocence et retournant ensuite se blottir sous ses couvertures. "Arg!"  
  
Soudainement, Pompom Pomfresh sortit de son office, l'air plus sérieux que jamais. Elle fixa Severus un moment, puis retourna son regard vers le blond. "Calm-"  
  
"COMMENT POURRAIS-JE ME CALMER QUAND JE VOUS AI VU EMBRASSER MA MÈRE?!"  
  
"Drago! Je vais t'expliquer, d'accord? Calme-toi!" Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Narcissa, qui sortait à son tour de l'office médical, et qui reflètait la même détermination que son fils. "Pompom et moi nous nous aimons. Et ne t'en fait pas, ton père le sait... enfin, il sait que suis avec une autre femme..."  
  
Le jeune Serpentard grimaça. "C'est... Mais surtout, avec cette idiote?" L'infirmière devint plus sombre, mais resta muette.  
  
"Drago..." continua la grande blonde. "Je comprends que tu trouves notre amour bizarre, mais tu dois l'accepter." Une pause. "Tout comme j'accepte ta passion vers le jeune Potter."  
  
"QUOI?" Le garçon la regarda, incrédule et rougissant.   
  
Elle s'adoucit un peu. "Je ne suis pas stupide, mon grand. J'ai vu les photos de lui que tu gardes dans ta chambre--"  
  
"Si je peux me permettre," fit Severus soudainement. "Il serait temps pour Monsieur Malefoy de retourner à son dortoir. Assez de secrets ont été divulgués pour aujourd'hui... Narcissa, Pompom, tentez d'être plus prudentes à l'avenir, d'accord? Je vois que vous avez déjà jetés les sorts d'Amnésie sur Goyle et Crabbe mais, la prochaine fois, vous pourriez ne pas être aussi chanceuses."  
  
"Quoi! Vous n'êtes pas surpris? Vous saviez?!"   
  
"En fait, Monsieur Malefoy," Il sourit vers le blond, lui donnant une allure presque aimable. "C'est moi qui les ai mis ensemble."  
FIN  
  
~*~ 


	2. Défi de Mymye

Étrange  
  
(Ouais, c'est étrange comme fic, mais c de la faute a rêveuse qui me fait souffrir!)  
  
Ceci est un Rusard/Pansy (Tu ma m'le payer Rêv'!)  
  
Bah, j'ai faite ca sur l'inspiration du moment faut dire! Bon je commence.  
  
*****  
  
Les règlements étaient son domaine.  
  
Il les lisait chaques jours, étant son passe temps favoris.  
  
La seule chose qu'il savait faire d'ailleur. Pensa t'il amèrement.  
  
L'école savait son secret, savais a présent pourquoi il détestait autant les élèves, les sorciers.  
  
Il était jaloux.  
  
Assis sur un fauteil, devant des chaines et des menottes accroché au donjon, il souri.  
  
Que tout ca lui manquait, les hurlement de souffrance, quand il regardait des rebelles pendus par les poignets.  
  
Un bruit de cassure se fit entendre.  
  
Suivi de Miss Teigne, il alla voir l'origine du bruit.  
  
-Parkinson! Je vous prend sur le fait!  
  
-Mais je.  
  
-Pas de discussion. Venez a mon bureau.  
  
Baissant la tête, elle le suivi.  
  
Comme il aimait ce visage.  
  
Il se sentait fort en ses moments, il se sentait victorieux, comme un roi, un prince.  
  
Bien qu'il n'avait pas cette beauté.  
  
*****  
  
Draco et elle s'étaient donnés rendez-vous en haut de la tour d'astronomie.  
  
Il va attendre longtemps. Pensa t'elle pendant qu'elle suivait Rusard vers les cachots, dans la direction contraire du cours de Potion.  
  
-Entrez ici.  
  
Les cheveux bruns, presques gris. Les joues crasseuses, les yeux bleu marin, couleur de la nuit, de grandes mains sales.  
  
Il était affreux.  
  
Un cracmol en plus! Une honte, pour une école comme celle ci.  
  
La tête haute, elle passa devant lui, pour la baisser aussitot.  
  
En voyant cette salle de torture, elle prit peur.  
  
-N'ayez pas peur, c'est interdit.  
  
Il disait ca comme si cela était dommage.  
  
Viel homme puant. Pensa t'elle.  
  
Il l'a fit s'asseoir devant un grand bureau, rempli de papiers de toute sorte, et s'assis devant elle, regardant les menottes sur le mur avec envie.  
  
-Que faisiez vous si tard dans les couloirs?  
  
-Heu je.  
  
-Sortie secrete, hum, je vois.  
  
Il écriva quelque chose sur un parchemin.  
  
-Rendez vous secret je suppose? Dit il en la regardant dans les yeux.  
  
Elle resta la.  
  
Pouvait il lire les pensées?  
  
Un sourire se dessina sur le visage du concierge.  
  
-Oui c'est un de mes pouvoirs.  
  
Un des seul, vous voulez dire. Pensa t'elle ironiquement.  
  
Oubliant soudain qu'il saurait cette remarque.  
  
Il se leva, rouge de rage et de honte.  
  
-Comment osez vous?  
  
Il la prit par le cou, elle pouvait sentir son halène puante dans son cou.  
  
-Je pourrais te faire vivre les pires supplices de ta vie.  
  
Elle ferma les yeux, ne pouvant regarder cette chose en face.  
  
Il la lâcha.  
  
-Attendez moi ici.  
  
Sinon, ta punition sera double. Disait son regard.  
  
Alors tremblante, elle se rassit, et attendit.  
  
*****  
  
Il ne pouvait pas penser cela. Une douche froide lui ferais du bien.  
  
Simplement en lui prenant le cou, il avait failli.  
  
Il fallait dire, qu'il était rare pour lui de voir une fille dans son bureau.  
  
Le jet d'eau froide lui parcouru le corps, nettoyant la souillure de sa peau.  
  
Il s'habilla d'un jeans et d'un chandail noir et sorti du bureau.  
  
Quand il vit le visage surpris de la jeune fille, il eut concience de son erreur.  
  
*****  
  
-Comme si se laver peut changer quelque chose de cet homme puant. Murmurra t'elle, entendant le jet d'eau.  
  
Quand Rusard sorti de la douche vêtu d'un jean et d'un chandail noir moulant, il n'était plus le même homme.  
  
La poussière et la graisse avait disparu de ses cheveux maintenants bruns soyeux. Sa peau laide et crasseuse était a présent lisse et bazané. Ses yeux, ses yeux bleus ciel était beau. Il ne parrassait plus viel homme de 50 ans, mais bien bel homme de 30 ans.  
  
Elle regarda ses lèvres, des lèvres qui parraissant douces et tendres. Des dents blanches et nettes, il parraissait, normal, beau. Ses mains étaient grandes, musclés.  
  
Une transformation que même un aveugle aurait remarquer.  
  
Il la regarda, sceptique.  
  
-Fermer votre bouche avant d'inonder le plancher, jeune fille.  
  
Même sa voix, sa voix avait changé! Plus jeune, plus soyeuse.  
  
Il s'assit devant elle et reprit son calpin.  
  
-Nous disions donc, promenade nocturne, rendez vous secret.  
  
Elle comprit, qu'il était toujours le même homme intérieur.  
  
Il parrut soudain aussi laid qu'avant.  
  
*****  
  
Il ne savait pas si il voulait la punir ou non.  
  
Il savait qu'il était assez beau quand il se soignait.  
  
Mais elle n'aurais pas du le voir comme cela.  
  
C'était un de ses masques. Il devait ne pas être attirant.  
  
Il déposa son calpin.  
  
-Vous pouvez partir Miss Parkinson. Dit il en se massant les tempes.  
  
Ne croyant pas a sa chance, elle se leva, lui jeta un dernier regard et partie en courant on-se-sait-ou.  
  
-Il était temps. Pensa t'il.  
  
Il barra la porte de son burreau, et alla a sa chambre. Il s'allongea sur son lit et, n'ayant que 3 heures de sommeil en lui, s'endormi tout habillé.  
  
*****  
  
Elle sortie du bureau, regrettant presque la précense de cette homme.  
  
-Allons, reprend toi Pansy. Il y a un bel homme qui t'attend la haut.  
  
Elle alla vite ou elle avait laisser sa cape d'invisibilité, la mit sur ses épaules et monta a la tour d'astronomie.  
  
Il était la, ses cheveux d'or dans le vent. Il devant avoir attendu 15 minutes tout au plus.  
  
-Tu es enfin arrivé Pansy. Dit il. Il était temps.  
  
-Tu voulais me voir, Draco?  
  
-Oui. Dit il en s'avancant et enlevant la cape.  
  
Il monta sa manche gauche.  
  
-Je fait partis des votres a présent.  
  
Pansy hocha la tête. Sourire au lèvre et sauta au cou de Malfoy.  
  
Pourtant Draco ne souriait pas, il savait que son emploi d'espion serait difficile, très difficile. Et des jeunes innocentes comme elles pourrait tout gâcher.  
  
Il fallait s'en débarraser.  
  
*****  
  
Il sommeillait dans son lit, et quelqu'un entra dans sa chambre.  
  
Il se leva a temps pour sentir des lèvres sur les siennes.  
  
Une jeune fille lui remit un pendentif autour du cou. Il ouvrit les yeux, prit la main de la jeune fille dans sa main et murmura son nom quand elle partie en fumée.  
  
-Pansy.  
  
*****  
  
Le lendemain matin, la rumeur courue que Pansy avait disparue. Puis on fit des recherches. Une semaine plus tard, on retrouva ses cendres dans la forêt interdite, ramené par un Draco en larmes.  
  
Ce jour la, Rusard ce rendit compte qu'il avait un médaillon autour du cou. Et deux mots étaient inscrit dessus.  
  
Je t'aime.  
  
Fin. 


End file.
